<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Whole Life by Clexa15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604782">My Whole Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa15/pseuds/Clexa15'>Clexa15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage, Post-Canon, She-Ra Fluff Bang, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa15/pseuds/Clexa15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The hours before the first golden rays of moonshine broke over the horizon always used to be her favorite. They were often quiet, nothing but the soft whispers of the wind flowing through open windows, grazing over her fur-covered cheeks as she lay in bed. The once black sky had been an open void for her to throw all of her chaotic thoughts into while she tried to force herself to sleep. </p><p>Those hours she always used to de-escalate her own twisted thoughts…but now?</p><p>Now she had <em>this.</em></p><p>Feather-soft fingertips danced over rosy cheeks that were bathed in streaks of shimmering gold. Little puffs of breath billowing from pretty pink lips were the only indication that the woman beside her still slept peacefully.</p><p>
  <em>Adora.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>My entry for the 2020 She-Ra Fluff Bang!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Whole Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my entry for the 2020 She-Ra Fluff Bang!</p><p>First, I want to start off by saying a big thank you to <a href="https://leniiva.tumblr.com">Leniiva</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/works">Honey</a>! Without them this piece would probably have a whole bunch of errors! Be sure to give them a huge thanks for helping me with this! </p><p>I've had so much fun working on this fluff bang with everyone and I'm thankful for all of the people I've met and worked with! This experience has made me want to be more involved in things like this! I'm totally ready for the next one! </p><p>And speaking of working with others, I got the opportunity to work with an amazing artist, <a href="https://electrocatt.tumblr.com/">Electrocatt</a>, and let me just say this art they did for this fic is just ASTOUNDING. I literally died when I saw the final piece! It'll be linked at the end but please make sure you follow them so you can see some wonderful artwork! I can't thank them enough for working with me on this piece and I'm totally down for any other future collabs. ;)</p><p>Song used in this fic is Can't Help Falling in Love by Kina Grannis!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hours before the first golden rays of moonshine broke over the horizon always used to be her favorite. They were often quiet, nothing but the soft whispers of the wind flowing through open windows, grazing over her fur-covered cheeks as she lay in bed. The once black sky had been an open void for her to throw all of her chaotic thoughts into while she tried to force herself to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those hours she always used to de-escalate her own twisted thoughts…but now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feather-soft fingertips danced over rosy cheeks that were bathed in streaks of shimmering gold. Little puffs of breath billowing from pretty pink lips were the only indication that the woman beside her still slept peacefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After saving Etheria from Horde Prime, they’d returned to Bright Moon for a wondrous celebration. The castle overflowed with guests and music echoed through the grand halls. Tables of food lined every wall of the ballroom. The celebration lasted for what felt like days but only turned out to be mere hours. The morning moon had long since disappeared from the sky and the newly acquired stars danced happily in its wake as if they were thrilled to finally see Etheria once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the overwhelming amount of people crowding the castle, Adora had easily found Catra that night and wasted no time in pulling her into the privacy of her room. They shared loving whispers, a few stray touches here and there before finally, falling onto Adora’s stiff mattress. The sounds of the party slowly ebbed away until there was nothing but the sounds of their breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora had fallen asleep long before Catra, the day’s events obviously wearing her body out. Despite her own tiredness weighing behind her eyes, Catra remained awake. The sight of Adora, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sleeping peacefully beside her was something Catra couldn’t tear her eyes away from. Especially when the morning moon began its ascent into the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the exact same image that she stared at now, only many years later, and Adora seemingly growing more and more beautiful each time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of the morning moon finally broke over the horizon, painting the sky in hues of golds and reds. The beams of light broke through the open windows of their room, much brighter than before, and seemed to halo around Adora’s sleeping features. Catra couldn’t stop the sound that escaped her lips at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wife was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm feeling enveloped her heart, making it pump undoubtedly faster as she tucked a stray lock of hair back. Words bubbled in her chest and Catra couldn’t contain them any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wise men say</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only fools rush in</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not the first time Catra had sung to a sleeping Adora, but never would she admit to anyone else that she ever truly did. Each time she sang, memories rushed through her; the good, the bad, and everything in between. All of her and Adora. The memories that brought them together, broke them apart, and eventually back into each other’s arms. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh, it’s okay! I won’t hurt you! You’re safe now!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The tiny feline peered over the small box that she chose to hide in and glanced at the small blonde girl that smiled softly. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m Adora! We can be friends if you want. You don’t have to keep hiding.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora held a chubby little hand out to her but she was hesitant to take it. Here she was, in a strange and frightening place, no name and no memories of how she really got here. The most she could remember were piercing screams and a scary-looking woman whisking her away to what she called the ‘Fright Zone.’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“If you want to stay in there until you feel safe, you can. I’ll wait for you here,” Adora plopped down  on the hard metal floor, back against the fragile cardboard box. “Dinner is in a few hours so hopefully we can go together if you feel like coming out.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Her tail flicked hungrily at the sound of dinner. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora rambled on, mostly to herself, for a few minutes. Unbeknownst to her, the feline listened with rapt attention.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“That’s right…I don’t know your name,” Adora peered over her shoulder. “What’s your name?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She couldn’t remember. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I…I don’t remember my name.” Her voice was soft, barely over a whisper. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh, I’m sorry. Well…how about we give you a new one?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora gazed at her with dancing blue eyes and she felt her body relax. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“O-okay,” she mumbled. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hmm.” Adora turned her head and eyed her quietly, eyes roaming over her face before landing on her perked ears. “What about, let’s see...What about Catra? Your ears remind me of a cat. A-and the last letters of my name are -ra.” She laughed and slapped her palms together. ”Put those together and, boom, Catra!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The name rolled around in her head. It gave her a sort of peace, to finally have something to be called, to finally know something about herself even if it wasn’t what she had always been named. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I like it.” Catra giggled. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora leaned against the box and smiled. “Then Catra it is.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>By the time the dinner bell began to ring, Catra had left all her fear behind in that little cardboard box, letting herself give way for a new sense of something. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Something about this crazy little blonde girl that held onto her hand and pulled her through the halls of the Fright Zone brought a smile to her lips. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>To Catra, it felt like lifetimes ago. Meeting Adora was probably the only thing that helped her survive in the Fright Zone. There was no telling where she would have ended up if she had stayed there, curled up in her little box. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I can’t help falling in love </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra smiled softly as she sang the words. She remembered the first time her heart began beating wildly against her ribs for Adora. They were still budding cadets of the Horde.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Catra, hush. You’ll wake everyone up. Do you want to get us in trouble?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra let out a laugh but Adora panicked and slapped a hand over her mouth,  eyes whipping around to see if any of the other cadets had woken up. She rolled her eyes and shoved Adora’s hand away. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“We’re going to get in trouble when Shadow Weaver sees it anyway. What’s the point of staying quiet?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra turned back to the little wall of their bunk, tongue poking out as she continued to scribble against it with the pink marker they’d managed to steal from a supply closet. She could hear the shuddering sigh Adora released before crawling to lay next to Catra as she finished her drawing. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Done,” Catra said proudly as she capped the marker. “Now it’s your turn.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora gave her a dumb look as she glanced between Catra and the drawing.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Why’d you give me eyebrows like that? Now I look all,” Adora waved her hand towards the crude drawing of herself, “evil.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra hummed as she looked at her work. “It doesn’t make you look evil. It makes you look like an idiot, which you are.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra was instantly pushed off the bunk. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You’re the idiot,” Adora mumbled as she moved closer to the wall, blue marker in hand. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After maneuvering herself back onto the bunk, Catra sat back and watched Adora start her own drawing. Though, truth be told, it wasn’t the drawing she was looking at. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It had been a few years since Adora had first met Catra, since she had given the feline her name and opened her up enough to finally come out of her box. Not once had Catra left Adora’s side since that fateful day. Adora was helping Catra become her own person, helping her work her way up in her training, and for that Catra would be forever thankful. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It wasn’t until times like this, where they were up past curfew, laughing at something as silly as a pair of pictures scribbled on the wall, that Catra finally realized just where her feelings for Adora were heading. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So many things that Adora would do made Catra’s heart flutter. Her little giggles at Catra’s jokes, whenever she would link their hands together, when they got too close during sparring matches. It all sent Catra alight with something that Shadow Weaver repeatedly hissed that she shouldn’t have. That she would only drag her friend down.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But sitting here with her now, watching the beads of sweat form on Adora’s face as she drew, Catra could care less about what Shadow Weaver said. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra was beginning to love Adora. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Finished!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora’s voice quickly broke Catra from her thoughts and she watched as Adora sat back, a small smirk on her face. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“My drawing is better than yours.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra snorted. “Please. You and I both know you can’t draw.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She moved closer to the wall, eyes scanning over the blue colored drawing of herself. Fangs poked from the mostly straight line that was her mouth and her hair was drawn with an overwhelming amount of spikes. Her eyebrows also mirrored the ones she had drawn on Adora’s portrait. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Why’d you draw my hair so spiky?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A hand ran quickly over her hair. “Well, just look at it. It’s always so frizzy a-and big. Why wouldn’t I draw it like that?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra batted Adora’s hand away and turned so Adora wouldn’t see the small blush that bloomed on her cheeks. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s not that bad.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora set her marker down and moved to lay down on the bunk right in front of Catra. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I didn’t say it was bad. I just said it was frizzy.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora flopped onto her stomach and closed her eyes as she rested her head next to Catra’s legs.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I think it makes you look cute,” Adora mumbled, eyes fluttering sleepily. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra’s ears perked up, her blush increasing with Adora’s words. If her heart wasn’t already beating fast before, it was now. The even breaths puffing against the fur of her legs had told her that Adora had fallen asleep before Catra could whip up a comeback. Not that she thought she could by the way her throat clenched.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Without waking Adora, Catra moved down to the edge of the bunk and curled up by her feet, letting her tail wrap around the young girl’s ankle. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She knew they would get in trouble in the morning once Shadow Weaver saw the drawings but Catra was too happy and tired to really care about it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Besides, nothing Shadow Weaver could do would change the fact that Adora thought she was cute. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That night Catra fell asleep with a bright smile and a light heart. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Catra held that memory close to her heart. It was one of the purest, happiest memories that she had with Adora while they were in the Horde. Sure, they had plenty of them while growing up…but not all of them were always happy. Some of them stung, hurt to a point of tears, but in the end, it had all been worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra could feel the old, phantom pain blooming in her chest from when Adora decided to stay behind instead of returning with her. She ran a finger over a small scar on Adora’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shall I stay? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would it be a sin?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra slowly stalked from the sidelines, eyes darting around as the glowing princess made her way through the Horde soldiers surrounding the young crop top wearing boy. She kept her eyes peeled in hopes of catching a glimpse of where that little sparkly princess had zapped Adora off to. Though she herself probably had done more damage by hitting her with the shock baton, Catra hoped that Adora wasn’t affected by whatever magic the princess had used to make them disappear.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But when the tall warrior princess shoved her sword into the ground, causing it to shift and throw the Horde’s tanks and soldiers all over the place, it was hard for Catra to focus on finding Adora. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She watched from her position near a dead tree as the princess destroyed a tank and began fighting against the bots that started to advance. The Horde soldiers and bots fell quickly, most of them retreating back to the Fright Zone as the princess gained the upper hand on them. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra stayed. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She watched on as the purple sparkly princess ran up to the young boy, calling his name. Catra couldn’t see Adora with her and she had to bite down the growl at the possibility that they had left Adora tied up somewhere in the middle of the battle. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>At least that’s what she thought until the warrior princess’ glow diminished and she fell to her knees. The quick flash gave way to none-other-than Adora herself, exhausted and badly scratched. Hazy blue eyes rose and met Catra’s across the battlefield, the purple smoke eerily crawling around them as they stared each other down. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra watched a pained expression cross Adora’s face and noticed the white-knuckled grip she held on the sword. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Would…would it be so bad to stay? Would it be okay for her to stay with Adora?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora’s pleas to stay with her and help her save Thaymor resounded through her ears. She remembered Adora’s hand holding hers, so desperate for Catra to stay by her side. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But Catra doesn’t stay. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Instead, she runs…runs and leaves the only person who ever truly cared for her. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Catra may have ran back then. She may have fought her feelings to stay with Adora but in the end, a part of Catra always knew they would be together again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra cradled Adora’s cheek, thumb carefully brushing over her long eyelashes, almost mirroring the gesture she performed back in the heart of Etheria. More lyrics fluttered from Catra’s lips, almost inaudible to the human ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I can’t help falling in </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love with you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra’s eyes darted over the glowing green cuts along Adora’s face, watching as a soft smile rose to her lips. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Y-you love me?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tears welled in her eyes, unable to control the emotions that spilled from her chest. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You’re such an idiot,” Catra sobbed. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I love you, too.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Everything fell away. The technical glitching noise of Horde Prime’s virus was drowned out, instead replaced with a comforting silence that was filled with nothing but Adora’s soft breaths. Etheria’s heart glowed above them, still a sickly green, but even that began to fade as she focused on the girl in her arms. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora…loved her. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra’s worry melted away and was replaced by a gentle smile. Her hand rose, cupping Adora’s cheek, thumb following the trail of a lone tear. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A happy tear. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This moment, though she did not expect it to happen in the middle of a war, was exactly what she had been waiting for since admitting those feelings. Catra ignored the overwhelming green glow that was about to swallow them and leaned down to firmly press her lips against Adora’s. Twin sighs were released from their chests as if all the tension from their strained relationship fell way to give life to this new beginning. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The start of their beginning, of their love. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra could feel the light of the failsafe that rested in Adora’s chest grow steadily with each passing second. A strange, but comfortable warmth surrounded them and Catra could feel Adora’s hair released from its ponytail to billow in the nonexistent wind around them. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora’s body shifted beneath her hands. The now-familiar surge of power that was She-Ra flew through Catra making any stray cuts of Prime’s virus along her skin disappear. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A calloused hand settled over her’s. Catra pulled away from Adora’s lips and was not surprised to see She-Ra’s magically glowing eyes staring back at her. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora seemed to be at a loss for words.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“H-how…But Prime’s virus…did we,” Adora mumbled as she looked around. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra grinned, her gaze bouncing around the void where the heart of Etheria once sat.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You did it, Adora. You saved Etheria.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora shook her head, eyes never leaving Catra’s face as orbs of magic began to float around them. </em>
  </b>
</p><p><b><em>“No. We</em></b> <b><em>did. We saved Etheria. I couldn’t have done it without you, Catra.”</em></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The words shook Catra to her very core. For years she had been told, mainly by Shadow Weaver, that she would never amount to anything. But she was wrong. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Here she was, a savior of Etheria, and with the woman that she loved no-less. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tears sprung to the corners of Catra’s eyes, nodding in affirmation at Adora’s words. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah,” Catra sobbed, “We did, didn’t we?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora released a teary laugh before tugging Catra closer to her chest, lips instantly finding hers once more. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Etheria was safe. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Their home...was safe.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That fateful day was one Catra would never forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visions of Adora standing on the hilltop, admiring a magically restored Etheria, flickered through her mind. </span>
</p><p><span>Saving Etheria had been a life-altering experience, there was no doubting that, but it didn’t compare to</span> <span>being with Adora. </span></p><p>
  <span>Joining her on that hilltop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>able to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> could compare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra slowly ran her hand down Adora’s cheek, brushing against her jawline, and down the slender curve of her neck. Her fingers followed the familiar path from her wife’s steady pulse, over her shoulder, down her arm, before gliding her fingers over the small ring adorning Adora’s ring finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d discussed marriage for only a short amount of time before actually going through with the ceremony, neither wanting to wait any longer to be bound to one another. Though, it wasn’t until a few days before the ceremony that Glimmer had questioned Catra about what she was going to exchange with Adora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not really knowing much about marriage in the first place, Catra had almost given Glimmer a heart attack when she asked what she meant. After a quick run-through from Glimmer about how the marriage ceremonies worked Catra was ready to have her own heart attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra didn’t have anything to exchange. She had had nothing but the clothes on her back when they returned to Bright Moon, and Catra had doubted it would be very romantic to give Adora her shirt or pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until after two days full of stress and finally visiting Bright Moon’s market that Catra had finally come across the perfect gift for Adora. Catra had been scouring the stalls for anything that might have caught her eyes when she had stumbled upon a kind jeweler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old jeweler had reminded her of ‘Kyle’ from her time in the Crimson Waste with his goat-like horns and ears. He’d been very kind as Catra had glanced over his selection of jewelry, stating that he had recognized her as one of Etheria’s saviors, and had told her to take something on the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he was showing Catra some of his finer works that the little ring had caught her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal was a beautiful maroon color, almost matching Catra’s old Horde attire, and wove together to form a loose knot at its center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An Infinity Knot ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no diamonds or gems, nothing made it extravagant, but to Catra it screamed Adora. It screamed everything that her future wife was and pulled at something at the back of her mind that Catra couldn’t quite remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful, unique, delicate but so strong at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Adora had seemed to think it was fitting, given the memory she had brought up when Catra presented the ring to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a river flows </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surely to a sea</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Darling so we go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some things are meant to be</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra hid the tiny sniffle behind her hand as Adora pinned the golden wing to the lapel of her suit jacket. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The small gathering of the friends ‘awed’ and quietly clapped as Adora pressed a quick kiss to Catra’s cheek before pulling away. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Micah, the one to officiate their ceremony, smiled brightly between the two before turning to Catra. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Catra, now is your turn to present Adora with your gift.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The ring box was suddenly a burning weight in her pocket, threatening to cast a hole through it if she didn’t pull it out fast enough. Catra’s fingers curled around the box, a small bead of sweat sliding down her neck as she pulled it out. She could feel Adora’s eyes trained on her hands as she opened the black velvet box and gently pulled the ring from its confines. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra could hear the sharp intake of Adora’s breath as she grabbed her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A perfect fit. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Adora,” Catra started out slowly, quietly as she ran her thumb over the ring’s knot, “I didn’t have anything of my own that means something to me to exchange with you today, unfortunately. You know growing up in the Horde we weren’t allowed many personal possessions. And, after the war, I returned with you to Bright Moon with only the clothes I had on my back. For days I tried to think of the perfect thing to exchange with you today, but nothing seemed to be enough to show my love for you.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora’s fingers tightened around hers and Catra was sure she was already crying. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I finally went to Bright Moon’s market and came across this kind jeweler. There were so many extravagant pieces of jewelery but this…” Catra lifted Adora’s hand slightly to emphasize the ring, “this ring caught my attention. It instantly screamed ‘Adora’ to me when I saw it. Everything about it is just… you. The simplicity of it, the knot, so strong and infinite, beautiful, and unique.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra’s ears fell slightly as their friends around them all began to sniffle. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She struggled to find the next words, her mouth opening and closing as Catra began to feel her own tears forming. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I… I’m never good with words, Adora, you know that. I can’t begin to tell you how much you mean to me, how over the years you were the only person who ever thought I was worth something. If you hadn’t become my friend that day in the Fright Zone… I don’t know where I would be now.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora shuffled closer to her during her rambling, her sniffles growing steadily with each word, and Catra was finally able to meet those baby blue eyes she’d fallen in love with. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“And though this ring reminds me so much of you, it also reminds me of our love,” Catra traced the knot with a single claw, “I knew I loved you when I was young, probably too young to know what love really was… and then we were enemies, dancing around our feelings and making each other believe we hated one another… until we finally admitted how we really felt. Some part of me always thinks that, no matter what would’ve happened, we would have been forced to follow the path we walked. To love, then to hate, and then to love again.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Still holding Adora’s left hand, Catra slips her other arm around Adora to bring them as close together as possible. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“But if there’s one thing that I’m certain of, it’s that our love is infinite. No matter what could have happened or will happen, we will always find a way back to each other. Whether it is in this life or the next or the next, we will always love one another. Across time, across galaxies, across lifetimes. Nothing can stand in the way of our infinite love, Adora.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra is vaguely aware of Bow’s cooing and what sounds like a photo of them being snapped but she’s much too wrapped in Adora to care. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s perfect, Catra.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora’s cheeks streaked with tears, a delicate blush staining over the bridge of her nose. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Beautiful. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You remember that story the other cadets used to tell late at night? The one about the red string of fate?” Adora questioned softly. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And there it was. The pulling in the back of her mind that Catra wasn’t quite able to figure out every time she looked at the ring. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra could remember cuddling close to a young Adora as Kyle whispered late one night about the little red string.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“When two people’s red threads are connected to each other, it means they are bound together by Fate itself,” Catra mumbled.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adora nodded softly against her forehead. “Everything that’s happened, everything you’ve said today only makes me believe even more than before that our red strings are connected. You may not have had a personal belonging to give to me today, Catra, and though I wouldn’t have cared if you had shown up empty handed, this ring… it is by far the most perfect and fitting gift you could have ever given me. I will cherish it until our last day.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I-I love you, Adora. So much,” Catra choked out. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I love you, too, Catra.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Micah was quick to finish the rest of the ceremony, getting the hint that Catra didn’t want to wait any longer to finally kiss her </em>
  </b>
  <b>wife</b>
  <b>
    <em>. Cheers erupted around them as he officially declared them wives and Catra wasted no time in pulling Adora into a searing kiss. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rose petals fell around them as they parted, thanks to a little help from a crying Perfuma, and it was everything that Catra didn’t know she wanted. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Her friends, something Catra never really thought she’d have outside of Adora, surrounded them instantly. Congratulations sounded off from every direction, Adora’s hand being passed around so everyone could get a glimpse of the perfect ring while Catra received pats on her back and shoulders and a hug from Scorpia despite still disliking hugs. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra would allow it today though. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Today was perfect, more so than she ever thought. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She was married… to Adora. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To the love of her life. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Finally. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Entrapta,” Glimmer’s voice sounded above the roar of their friends, “please tell me you recorded everything! Especially Catra! I’m never going to let her live this down!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh, I made sure Emily recorded everything!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra rolled her eyes, happiness and just the slightest pinch of annoyance filling her chest as she stalked towards Glimmer. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You use that video for anything, Sparkles, and I’ll make sure everyone gets a copy of that picture of you with snot running down your nose from your wedding!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bursts of laughter filled the little courtyard and demands for the picture were thrown at Catra, but she ignored them in favor of finding Adora. Catra pulled her into her arms once more and dipped her low before covering Adora’s lips with her own, their friends howling and cat-calling around them. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra laughed around the kiss. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Everything was perfect. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As the memory faded from Catra’s mind, Etheria’s morning moon completely broke away from the horizon. The golden and red hues gave way to softer blues and purples as it rose higher in the sky, leaving Adora and Catra to be bathed in the more gentle lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stilled her fingers from brushing along the palm of her wife’s hand as Adora shifted her body with a sleepy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she moved, Adora’s hand curled around Catra’s, locking their fingers together in a tight grip. The rest of the song’s lyrics died in Catra’s throat as she waited to see if Adora’s eyes would open. When there was no trace of baby blues peeking from behind dark lashes the feline allowed her fingers to tighten softly around her wife’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s heart thumped loudly in her chest as her thumb traced over the red knot once again. All the little memories rushed through her mind to bring her here, to this very moment, curled up in bed with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>… with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The last of the words rose from her heart and tumbled over slightly trembling lips that fell to kiss the soft skin of Adora’s fingers woven between her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So take my hand </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take my whole life, too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For I can’t help </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>falling in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For I can’t help </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>falling in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra brushed a finger gently between Adora’s eyebrows, easing the slight crease that formed there, before reaching up and combing her fingers through loose blonde locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora may not be aware…or maybe she was, Catra was never sure…but she held Catra’s entire life in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very hands that lived through every memory in Catra’s life and currently wore a tiny piece of her heart in the form of a ring on one finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the very first moment Adora’s hand held hers, Catra’s life was Adora’s to have. Fate thrust them together, bound by a single red string, and would not allow them to stray far from each other for long before bringing them back together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now that little ring symbolized just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their love.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Love that would transcend time, space, galaxies even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes danced over her wife’s still sleeping form, a crooked smile forming at the corner of her lips before leaning down to press a kiss to Adora’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Adora. More than anyone will ever understand.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bright Moon’s dining room bustled with cheerful voices, each one louder than the next, but Catra never seemed to care. Back when she was still in the Horde, Catra would have demanded silence while she ate, always too annoyed with everyone to allow the loud chatter. But here, surrounded by people who were </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Catra found she felt peace in the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frosta’s shrill yells at Netossa about something called ice-ball, Perfuma discussing flowers with Scorpia, Bow and Sea Hawk brainstorming over new sea shanties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra loved every sound because it was home, it was life, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A content sigh slipped further down into her seat, teeth tearing into the buttered biscuit in her hand. As she chewed and let her eyes roam over the room, Catra felt an all too familiar tingling on the side of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel you staring, Adora,” Catra said around her biscuit. “What’s going on in that brain of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to figure out if you singing to me this morning was a dream or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The biscuit flew down her throat with no warning, lodging there at Adora’s words and Catra began violently coughing and sputtering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-me? Singing?” Catra hacked through the rest of the biscuit as it slid into her stomach. “N-no. That was totally a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra caught Adora’s eyes which were intensely studying her face. She could feel the blush forming along her chest, threatening to creep up her neck and over her freckled cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora sighed, her eyes quickly dropping down to her left hand before bouncing back up to Catra’s panicked gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? It felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>real. You holding my hand, tracing my ring, kissing my head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the song</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It didn’t feel like a dream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snort sounded next to Adora, Catra’s eyes darting over to see Glimmer covering her mouth with her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora, you realize what you’re saying right? Catra, </span>
  <em>
    <span>singing</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Adora’s turn to snort now. “Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t sing for Bow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer sputtered like a fish out of water, face turning bright red as Adora called her out. Catra couldn’t stop the little giggles that escaped her throat. Everyone around them seemed to suddenly tune into the conversation at Catra’s giggles. It wasn’t very often they got to hear the sound so whatever was causing it had to be good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Catra was signing to Adora? Is that what I heard?” Bow questioned with sparkling eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s giggles were replaced by embarrassed growls as she stood and slapped her hands against the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>singing to Adora! She just had a dream that I was!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Adora drawled out, “I don’t know. I still think it felt too real to be a dream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra crossed her arms over her chest, blush now fully spread across her cheeks, and plopped back into her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was. So just </span>
  <em>
    <span>let it go </span>
  </em>
  <span>already, Adora.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The usual hustle and bustle that came with breakfast started up once more, this time Catra being the focus of everyone’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who knew Catra could sing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I bet Catra has an amazing voice.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No wonder Adora is head over heels for her. Why don’t you sing to me, dear?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words went on and on and Catra was finding it harder and harder to be annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the last bits of annoyance died in her chest, Catra felt a soft kiss being pressed onto her cheek. Gold and blue eyes sheepishly peeked over to see Adora smiling happily at her and Catra couldn’t stop herself from smiling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora kneeled down, hands untangling Catra’s from their position over her chest so she could bring them to rest on her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what it's worth,” Adora began as she gazed lovingly at Catra, “I couldn’t help falling in love with you, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s heart thrummed against her ribs, threatening to shatter through them at any moment. Her fingers grazed along Adora’s cheeks, imagining the morning moon’s rays dancing over her pale skin, and felt tears gather in her eyes. Catra searched Adora’s eyes, finding nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>happiness</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>content </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love,</span>
  </em>
  <span> before resting their foreheads together with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an idiot.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy little fic! And again, a huge thank you to my betas who helped me fix all my horrible errors and grammar. This probably would've been a huge mess without them! </p><p>And another huge thank you to the wonderful artist, Electrocatt, for making such a beautiful piece for this! It is by far my favorite Catradora art work in existence! Don't forget to take a look at it <a href="https://electrocatt.tumblr.com/post/625356847104327680/finally-finished-my-piece-for-the-she-ya-fluff">HERE!</a></p><p>Comments and Kudos always appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>